1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inputting text in a mobile terminal having a touch screen, and a mobile terminal for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, characters or numbers are input in a mobile terminal having a touch screen in a soft keypad input manner or a handwriting recognition manner. A soft keypad is an on-screen keypad generated on a touch screen, which enables a user to input data using a digital pen. Handwriting recognition software allows a user to provide input by writing on a touch screen. It recognizes the user's handwriting and converts the handwriting input into a data code. Mobile terminals, such as electronic schedulers, mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are generally provided with touch screens. Due to the trend toward small designs, touch screens provided on mobile terminals are also becoming smaller.
Since a soft keypad, including every key for inputting characters or numbers, is displayed in a relatively larger area of the touch screen, an actual area of displaying the input text is inevitably reduced. Also, every key of the soft keypad has a small size to be displayed on the small touch screen. Users may have some difficulty using the small-sized keys of the soft keypad accurately. They may often press a wrong key during the input of text.